poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldie Locks
Goldie Locks, more commonly known as Goldie, is the female protagonist of the 2015 Disney Junior animated series Goldie & Bear. She is a young girl who befriends Bear after she breaks his favorite chair. She always travels with Frog and plays with Bear every time is a adventure. Goldie is more emotional and impulsive, while Bear is more logical. This has given them a few communication errors in their friendship, such as when Goldie developed "Pinocchio-itis" when she had to fib to keep Bear's surprise gift a secret, thus making Bear mistakenly see her as dishonest. Goldie is a skilled inventor, able to make complex machines with simple supplies even if they do not work all the time. Trivia *Goldie Locks made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Miles from Tomorrowland. *Goldie Locks appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Goldie & Bear, Jiminy Cricket Meets Goldie & Bear, and Sofia the First meets Goldie & Bear. Gallery: Goldie Happy.jpg Goldie & Red.jpg Goldie dressed as Red.jpg Goldie as Red.jpg Goldie Hood.jpg 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Goldie-and-Bear.jpg DN-y fWW4AA aD3.png Goldie wears a swim dress.jpg Goldie wears a swim dress 01.jpg Goldie Locks.JPG|Goldie is wearing a swim dress. IMG_2057.JPG|Goldie and Bear saw the Giant is very sad. IMG_2058.JPG|Goldie and Bear saw a giant tomato. Goldie-&-Bear.jpg Goldie and Red Brave.jpg CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpg 48226487 goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Goldie Locks.jpg Goldie Locks 1.jpg Goldie Locks 2.jpg Goldie Locks 3.jpg Goldie Locks 4.jpg Goldie Locks 5.jpg Goldie_Locks_7.jpg Goldie_Locks_8.jpg Goldie_Locks_9.jpg Goldie_Locks_10.jpg Goldie_Locks_11.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-and-Bear-Episode-2-Bears-Red-Shoes--Goose-Sitters.jpg C8DFFS1VsAAs2kh.jpg Goldie Locks and Big Bad Wolf.jpg image_ea9db73f.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Goldie and the Pigs.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12_33_15 PM.png 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24_490e8890.jpg 521dbd73075acffa6e81b6c4_c201360e.jpg 521145ba8b8e6c657948295f_dcbcb736.jpg 52a5368a6f670a345a0e9b6e_94f57bb4.jpg 52a529072516a40215f2b453_d5c0e747_jpeg.jpg image_2f48f080.jpg image_8be08f12.jpg image_56646807.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood 48226465_goldie-and-bear-s01e03e04-too-much-jack-and-jill-tiny-tale-1080p-netflix-web-dl.png Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and the Giant.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Jack.jpg EAC0538D-3F33-4FD9-9544-EAD9EEEE1F6C.jpg 70F594F1-1A78-4746-B06F-ADF27023B83F.jpg 3ACF7E28-8934-4B26-A38A-1E2E4252868E.jpg 33EB455F-3D22-41ED-9455-460A79EE5956.jpg 2DB481C6-5F98-4ED1-A056-CE65469199ED.jpg 590472F0-DCAC-4827-99AA-8E598AF786D3.jpg CCA8D872-F7E4-46D0-B756-38CB056AFDCB.jpg FD38AD2C-1729-465E-850A-ED5A1368BA74.jpg Goldie-Locks.jpg Goldie-Locks-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-02.jpg Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.JPG|Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-03.JPG Goldie-Locks-04.JPG Goldie-Locks-05.JPG Goldie-Locks-06.JPG MV5BMTU2OTkyODIyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEzMzk0ODE@__V1_.jpg|Goldie is going to open the jar! 1000x562-Q70_544675ef06c3f55498872cc3637a2da9.jpg Goldie's Great Adventure 01.jpg A Royal Cheese Mystery 01.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 01.jpg Fairy Godmother Gets Grounded 01.jpg Think or Swim 01.jpg|Goldie is wearing a swim dress to go swimming. Think or Swim 02.jpg|Goldie and Bear are going swimming in the tub! Think or Swim 03.jpg image_2c6063b8.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear-01.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-and-Bear-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-07.jpg Goldie-Locks-08.jpg Goldie-Locks-09.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 01.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 02.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 03.jpg Abraca-Cabbage.jpg Goldie sings.jpg image_a2c108c6.jpg Goldie_(Goldie_y_Osito).jpg|Goldie Locks in Goldie & Bear Goldie_Locks_12.jpg Goldie_Locks_13.jpg Goldie-and-Bear-02.jpg Gingerbread_Jimmy_Rules_of_the_Game.png Hark!_A_Snark!_02.jpg Gnome_Family_Reunion_01.jpg Gnome_Family_Reunion_02.jpg Gnome_Family_Reunion_03.jpg Gnome_Family_Reunion_04.jpg Gnome_Family_Reunion_05.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 06.jpg Three's_A_Crowd_01.jpg Three's_A_Crowd_03.jpg Goldie and Big Bad.jpg Goldie_Locks_as_Little_Red_Riding_Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Goldie and Big Bad handcuffed together.jpg|Goldie and Big Bad got handcuffed together! Crystal_Clear_02.jpg The_Birthday_Chair_01.jpg The_Birthday_Chair_02.jpg Big_Bear_01.jpg 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24_490e8890.jpg|Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie_and_Jack_1.jpg Winterchime Day 01.jpg Winterchime Day 04.jpg Winterchime Day 05.jpg Winterchime Day 06.jpg Winterchime Day 07.jpg Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg|Jack Bear, Goldie Locks, and Humpty Dumpty Think_or_Swim_05.jpg The Egg 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 02.jpg Goldie-Locks-03.jpg Thumbelina's Wild Ride 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 01.jpg Pinocchio-itis 01.jpg Mary Mary 01.jpg Wolf on Drums 02.jpg Wolf on Drums 04.jpg Goldie-Locks-04.jpg Goldie-Locks-05.jpg Goldie-Locks-06.jpg Big_Bear_02.jpg Big_Bear_03.jpg Bear, Red, and Goldie.jpg|Jack Bear, Little Red Riding Hood, and Goldie Locks Goldie-Locks-10.jpg Goldie-Locks-11.jpg Goldie Locks, Beanstalk Jack and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Beanstalk Jack, and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-13.jpg Goldie-Locks-14.jpg Goldie-Locks-15.jpg Goldie-Locks-12.jpg|Goldie Locks dressed as a sandwich for Halloween. Goldie,_Red,_and_Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack Bear Think or Swim 06.jpg Think or Swim 07.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 02.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 03.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 05.jpg Goldie-Locks-20.jpg Goldie-Locks-17.jpg Hark! A Snark! 05.jpg Goldie-Locks-19.jpg Fairy Fly Adventure 03.jpg Goldie-Locks-18.jpg Goldie_wears_a_swim_dress_02.jpg Goldie_wears_a_swim_dress_03.jpg Think or Swim 08.jpg Goldie-Locks-21.jpg Goldie-Locks-22.jpg Goldie-Locks-23.jpg Goldie-Locks-24.jpg Goldie-Locks-25.jpg Goldie-Locks-26.jpg Goldie-Locks-27.jpg Goldie-Locks-28.jpg Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear-02.jpg Goldie-Locks-29.jpg Goldie-Locks-30.jpg Goldie-Locks-36.jpg Goldie-Locks-37.jpg Goldie-Locks-38.jpg Bear's Red Shoes 01.jpg Goldie-Locks-39.jpg Big Good Wolf 01.jpg Goldie as a Vampire.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Girls Category:Magical Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Childhood Friends Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny characters Category:Comedians Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroines Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:PRINCESSES Category:Disney princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with a Bow Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:Singing characters Category:Princess Warriors Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Blonde Haired Characters